I'd Be Good for You
by x Rajah x
Summary: Little oneshot. AngelCollins fluff. What happens after Angel meets Collins in the alley? Songfic.


**Title:** I'd Be Good for You

**Genre:** Romance

**Rating:** T (only 'cause it's RENT).

**Summary:** Little oneshot AngelCollins fluff. What happens after Angel meets Collins in the alley? Songfic.

**Notes:** This is also inspired by Evita, in particular the song, _I'd Be __Surprisingly Good for You_. This is also my first AngelCollins centric fic. :) So AngelCollins devout followers, please don't be harsh.

Quotes in _ITALICS_ are sung. ;)

And by the way, I refer to Angel using "he", "him", and "his" only because Ang isn't in drag at this point. :)

---------

It was strange to think, Collins mused, but the pain that he'd been feeling had already started to fade, just in the presence of Angel.

Beside him, Angel walked with an admirable confidence. His pickle tub tucked under one arm, he continued along, leading him down the New York street. His eyes shone with an almost child-like delight and excitement, and he'd occasionally send Collins a small, reassuring smile. The streetlights cast shadows upon his face that accented his perfectly sculpted cheeks and the light in his warm brown eyes.

Collins merely gazed upon him in wonderment.

After several moments of utter silence, Angel turned to face him, his feet picking up a steady new rhythm as he walked that fell into sync with his own. Collins, blushing madly, looked away, afraid that he'd caught him staring a little too long.

But he was shocked when a soft, olive hand pressed to his cheek and cupped his face, forcing him to look back. He didn't recoil, but merely watched Angel in awe, as a beautiful, bright smile erupted onto his face.

"_It seems crazy..."_ he started, removing his hand from Collins' face. His eyes shone with a feeling that made Collins' heart tingle. _"... but you must believe..."_

Collins watched, amused, as Angel twirled around him, in the most graceful way possible. _"There's nothing calculated, nothing planned..."_ He continued, swinging around a lamppost with one arm, his other outstretched toward the professor.

"_Please forgive me if I seem naive..."_ Angel sang playfully, her voice sounding as though laughter permeated the edges of it, the way his joy tinged his voice sounding to Collins like the most beautiful thing in the world.

And then, Angel was in front of him again, smiling that inviting, contagious smile. His right arm was reaching outward, beckoning to Collins, fingers splayed away from his palm like an open door. _"I would never want to force your hand..." _And he wiggled his fingers, as if asking Collins if he desired to hold it in his own, as much as Angel himself desired him to.

Angel plunged onward without pause, radiating an aura that captivated the anarchist and held him still, only able to watch things unfold. His drumming savior stopped on the sidewalk and set his tub down, never moving his arm from where it stayed, offering to Collins. Then, with a comely little spin, he turned to Collins once more, and stated with a tacit voice, _"But please understand...I'd be good for you."_

This alone had Collins feeling that warm, pink tint climbing into his dark cheeks, and he managed to let a smile suffuse across his face.

Angel mimicked the smile, and began to move around Collins in a circle, his body moving in a way that was so lithe and free-spirited, Collins couldn't help but stare. _"I don't always rush in like this..."_ Angel added pointedly, brushing against Collins' shoulder. _"...twenty seconds after saying hello!"_ He giggled softly into his hand at this, the chiming sound taking Collins' breath away. _"Telling strangers I'm too good to miss."_

The smile widened, bursting through Angel's rounded cheeks, a lively grin that served almost to brighten the shroud of the dark Christmas Eve night. _"If I'm wrong I hope you'll tell me so..."_ Angel crooned, draping one hand lazily across the taller man's back as he moved about.

Collins, entranced, listened as Angel came mere inches from him, his smooth, soothing voice wiping away all consternation, so amiable yet obeisant in its tone. "But you really should know..." Angel told him solemnly, straightening and stopping his dance. Standing before Collins, he sang quietly, _"...I'd be good for you."_

Collins watched as Angel winked and demurred a moment before adding, _"I'd be surprisingly good for you."_

And Collins, mouth dry, could form no reply. Angel turned around, flinging his arms away from his sides and passionately singing to the heavens, _"I won't go on if I'm boring you...!"_ Angel's voice echoed around Collins, reverberating like the beat of a drum, its rhythm like a rippling syncopation to his rapid pulse. _"But do you understand my point of view?"_

And then Angel had spun toward him again, flashing a grin before asking, _"Do you like what you hear, what you see, and would you be..."_ His voice stretched into a tender, sweet near-whisper, and he puffed into the cold air, his words forming a slight fog in the frosty wind. _"...good for me too?"_

Collins found himself trying to nod, surprised at his own lack of hesitation. Angel was flouncing along the curb, sending flashy, flirtatious faces to him as he hummed for a moment, lost in the beauty of what was transpiring.

Then: _"I'm not talking of a hurried night..." _A wag of the finger as if such an idea were scandalous and unthinkable. _"A frantic tumble then a shy goodbye..."_ Angel bounced from the curb and onto the sidewalk, turning in a quick circle around his abandoned plastic tub. _"Creeping home before it gets too light..."_

Collins wasn't conscious of the convivial grin that had split his cheeks as he listened to Angel sing. But Angel noticed this, stepping forward a bit, and stating knowingly, _"That's not the reason that I caught your eye...!"_ Angel then dropped an octave, but not in volume, for Collins surely did not need to strain to hear the next phrase. _"...which has to imply..."_ An excited twirl. _"I'd be good for you... I'd be surprisingly good for you!"_

At this exclamation, Angel neared Collins, and the philosopher jerked into life, suddenly alighted with flames by Angel's bold declarations.

"_Please go on--you enthrall me!"_ He began almost shyly, watching Angel's steady beam in his direction. _"I can understand you perfectly!"_ He assured him, quickly.

Angel seemed to burst into a wild, feral glee at this, snaking one arm onto Collins' shoulder, captivated by his words.

This action yielded Collins all the strength to push away his diffidence, and he sang loudly, passionately, _"And I like what I hear, what I see, and knowing me...!"_ He stopped to lift a tender hand to Angel's cheek, mirroring Angel's own past action. _"I would be good for you too."_

And then, Collins entwined his fingers in Angel's as Angel's face shone with a new sensation: a love deeper than Collins had ever felt.

"_I'm not talking of a hurried night...!"_ Angel repeated, moving to pick up her fallen drum. _"...a frantic tumble then a shy goodbye!"_ The two men began to walk down the street, hand-in-hand.

"_Creeping home before it gets too light...! That's not the reason that I caught your eye!" _Angel's voice, so alive, sent shivers tumbling down Collins' spine, and shivered a moment before jumping into step with Angel's lively bounce.

"_Which has to imply..."_ Angel whispered softly, eyes glittering in the sliver of moonlight that sent gleaming shadows dancing upon them.

"_I'd be good for you!"_ Collins and Angel's voices mingling, complementing each other rang through the night air as the two pairs of brown eyes locked into one another.

"_I'd be surprisingly good for you!"_

And as Angel, happier than ever, motioned with one hand toward his apartment, Collins could swear that even in the absence of the moonlight, Angel was bathed in a glow, shining brighter than any of the stars ever had, encompassed in a positively angelic sheen.

-----------

Aw, I think that song's cute. So yes, this was a little prelude to I'll Cover You, courtesy of _Evita_.

I still find it funny that Angel was singing EVITA'S lyrics in this. XD

Reviews? Por favor?


End file.
